


Un très gros chagrin

by Dilly



Series: The book of lost things [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, POV Female Character, Romantic Friendship, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros pleure une fois tous les 400 ans, et sa mère essaye de le consoler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un très gros chagrin

**Author's Note:**

> Correspondance des prénoms donnés en quenya :
> 
> Maitimo = Maedhros
> 
> Findekano = Fingon

Cela devait être l'instinct maternel qui l'avait faite sortir de son atelier pour prendre l'air quelques instants dans le jardin derrière le manoir. Il y avait là des arbres fruitiers, des plants de légumes et des vignes – car Fëanor tenait à ce que lui et les enfants sachent cultiver la terre et soient capables de tout faire de leurs propres mains. C'était l'époque de la moisson et l'air était chaud et sucré. Nerdanel se laissa absorber par ces exhalations suaves et paisibles de mûrissement.

Elle était venue là sans bruit, et l'on n'entendait que les rires et les éclats de voix des jeunes gens provenant du bois voisin. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre... Un son qui n'était pas produit par une voix, mais un instrument – une poitrine humaine. Nerdanel s'engouffra dans les plants de vigne, qui étaient très hauts et chargés. Là, elle trouva son fils aîné, encore adolescent, mais déjà bien développé en stature. Elle crut d'abord s'être trompée, que le bruit qu'elle avait entendu ne venait pas d'ici. Mais il venait bien de son fils, qui était en train de pleurer et dont la poitrine avait des hoquètements.

« Mon grand garçon en train de pleurer dans les raisins ? », s'étonna Nerdanel avec douceur.

Maitimo leva les yeux vers elle. Par Ulmo, même dévasté son visage était d'une grande beauté. Mais l'expression malheureuse de ses yeux lui perça le coeur. Nerdanel ne vit alors que son bébé en souffrance, celui dont elle pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main le nombre de fois où elle l'avait vu pleurer. L'adolescent était d'une nature réservée, il montrait rarement ses sentiments quand ceux-ci étaient forts. Il avait toujours su qu'il était l'aîné, et qu'il devait être solide, irréprochable comme la proue qui représente et mène le navire. Imbrisable. Il était  _Nelyafinwë_ , le Troisième Finwë.  _Maitimo_  devait s'effacer. Maitimo n'existait pas.

Mais cette fois-ci, il était pris sur le fait. Et non seulement il pleurait, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter.

« Maitimo... que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit le garçon entre deux hoquètements.

Nerdanel se demanda s'il ne pleurait pas cette fois parce qu'il n'avait pas pleuré  _les autres fois_. Elle le prit donc dans ses bras, tentant de l'apaiser comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune enfant - bien qu'il la dépassât déjà presque d'une tête.

Ce fut alors que les bruits venant du bois s'intensifièrent : des bruits de marche, une voix d'homme et une voix de jeune fille. Les silhouettes de deux personnes se laissèrent bientôt voir à travers la haie qui séparait le jardin du chemin menant au bois. Nerdanel reconnut Findekano, le demi-cousin et meilleur ami de son fils, à travers les feuillages, et il était avec la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains ondulés qui l'accompagnait depuis sa venue. Les deux jeunes gens riaient, et au moment où ils passèrent devant les arbustes, sans voir Nerdanel et son fils, Findekano passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Ce geste eut pour effet de provoquer immédiatement une nouvelle contraction du haut du corps de Maitimo, avec de nouvelles larmes, sous le regard effaré de sa mère.

« Ils ne doivent pas me voir comme ça », lui murmura-t-il, alors que les pleurs coulaient sur son menton.

« Viens », répondit-elle, en l'emmenant vers un passage à l'arrière de la maison.

 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, mère et fils étaient assis dans la cuisine. Nerdanel avait essuyé le visage de Maitimo, et lui avait fait bouillir de l'eau avec des plantes.

« Nelyo », dit-elle en posant une main sur la sienne, hésitante. « Est-ce parce que ton ami Findekano a une fiancée que tu es triste ? Si c'est le cas... Tu n'as pas à l'être, oh non. Tu es un garçon aimable, beau et doué. Et qui est très apprécié... Je suis sûre que tu trouveras bientôt une douce amie, toi aussi. Si tu savais le nombre de jeunes filles qui admirent tes prouesses à Tirion et à Valimar. Je suis constamment interrogée à ton sujet quand je me montre en ville. »

Mais l'adolescent gardait les yeux rivés sur son bol d'infusion, ne réagissant pas à ces remarques.

« Ou alors... »

C'était une hypothèse nettement plus difficile.

« Ou alors... Tu aimes cette fille, toi aussi ? », murmura Nerdanel. « La même fille que Findekano ? »

« Non », répondit immédiatement Maitimo.

_Si rapidement..._  , pensa Nerdanel.

Puis l'adolescent finit cependant par ajouter : « Je ne sais pas, mère... »

Nerdanel essaya alors de le faire parler d'autre chose, ce qui lui permit de se calmer le temps que les larmes restées derrière ses yeux ne sèchent. Une chance que Fëanor ait emmené Maglor et Celegorm à la chasse, elle n'osait pas imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction – forcément maladroite, forcément exacerbée – de son mari. Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir organisé cette sortie afin d'éviter d'avoir à côtoyer le fils de Fingolfin, que Maitimo avait invité au manoir avec cette jeune fille dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom.

D'ailleurs, voici qu'ils entraient. Le jeune Findekano, qui était moins grand que son fils mais non moins fort, et son amourette qu'il tenait par la main. A peine eut-il passé la poutre du couloir qu'il lui sourit, avec ses yeux gris mêlé du bleu des Vanyar. Un sourire franc et solaire. Mais la façon dont il eut l'air insouciant et égocentrique lorsqu'il se tourna vers son amoureuse l'irrita, car elle savait son fils triste à cause de lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il lui sembla tout entier dans l'exhibition de sa sexualité naissante, et plus rien autour de lui n'existait. On ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, mais elle se souvenait que Fëanor n'avait jamais été comme cela avec elle. Il l'avait toujours considérée pour ce qu'elle était, et non comme la partie révélatrice d'un phénomène nouveau que lui avait apporté l'âge.

Maitimo fit un effort pour lever les yeux vers eux, il tenta même de sourire – et Findekano le vit à ce moment-là.

« Nous te cherchions partout, Nelyo ! », s'exclama le fils de Fingolfin. « Mais, tu as pleuré ? »

Tout d'un coup, il eut l'air bouleversé.

« Non », se contenta de répondre son ami.

« Si, il a pleuré », dit alors Nerdanel. « Mais il n'ose pas l'avouer. Il est devenu tellement grand qu'il s'est cogné la tête contre la poutre, là, et il en a pleuré de douleur. »

Findekano fit la grimace.

Alors, Nerdanel les fit s'asseoir, un de chaque côté de la grande table de bois, pour éviter les mains et embrassades mouillées intempestives. Puis elle leur prépara un goûter, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais le regard mélancolique de Maitimo n'était déjà plus celui d'un enfant. Et tandis qu'elle préparait les boissons et les gâteaux, puis pendant que les adolescents mangeaient, elle les observa. Elle observa son fils, lui si affable habituellement, qui peinait à soulever son bol. En tant que sculpteur, elle connaissait la plasticité des êtres – et cette connaissance approfondie lui avait permis de saisir une partie de leur âme. De tous les sculpteurs de visages et de corps, elle était la plus respectée en Valinor. Et ce qu'elle vit chez son fils ce jour-là, et qu'il ne voyait peut-être pas lui-même, ce ne fut pas la peur de la solitude, ni l'amour pour la jeune fille. Oh, il l'aimait, d'une certaine façon. Maitimo était de ces gens qui aiment  _a priori_  tout le monde. Mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. En revanche...

Findekano et sa compagne ne tardèrent pas à quitter le manoir, car ils devaient être à Tirion pour le dîner.

Nerdanel en profita pour discuter encore un peu avec son fils aîné, avant que le reste de la famille ne revienne. Une autre femme qu'elle aurait laissé glisser la chose, niant son existence, ou la tenant pour illusoire, passagère. En parler aurait risqué de lui donner de la réalité. Mais Nerdanel connaissait son fils, elle savait que si ses émotions n'étaient pas montrées, elles n'en étaient pas moins profondes et liées à l'essence-même de sa personnalité. Vouloir les ignorer ou les détruire serait absurde.

Elle lui raconta donc une histoire du temps des étoiles, à l'époque où les Noldor en temps que peuple unifié n'existaient pas encore.

« Mahtan, mon père, et ton grand-père, étaient l'un des premiers nés, sur les rives de Cuiviénen. Il faisait partie d'une tribu des Tatyar. A cette époque, et tout au long de la Longue Marche vers l'Ouest, les Tatyar de la tribu de mon père sont restés libres d'esprit, de même que nombre de Minyar, et ils se plaisaient en leur compagnie. »

« Les Minyar... devinrent les Teleri, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est cela. Et Mahtan m'a raconté, un jour, qu'à cette époque, durant la longue marche, il y avait parmi les Minyar une jeune fille si belle, courageuse et douce à la fois, que non seulement les hommes en tombaient amoureux, mais aussi les femmes. »

Maitimo fronça les sourcils.

« Les femmes ? Mais ce n'est pas possible... »

« Cela se passait sous les étoiles, Maitimo. Je ne sais pas si cela serait possible ici. Mais c'est un fait que cela exista. »

« Et cette femme que tout le monde aimait... Est-elle parvenue jusque ici ? A Valinor ? »

« Oui. »

« La connaissez-vous ? »

Nerdanel éclata de rire.

« Tu es bien curieux tout d'un coup ! Je crois que tu es guéri... Tu me demandes si je la connais... Mais tu ne te demandes pas si toi, tu la connais. »

 

* * *

 

A quelques dizaines de lieues du manoir de Fëanor, une musique délicate emplissait la dernière salle de la tour à coupole de l'un des palais de Tirion, celui qui était tourné vers Eldamar, et où vivait Finarfin.

La voûte de cette salle avait été tapissée de lapiz-lazuli, et des joyaux taillés par les Noldor y avaient été fixés afin de représenter les étoiles de Varda.

Et sous cette voûte étoilée jouait Eärwen, gracieuse comme un cygne. Elle avait une très grande harpe au cadre couvert de coquillages et de perles, et ses longs cheveux étaient d'un blanc nacré et argenté qui luisait selon les plis des crans de la chevelure, chevelure qui la recouvrait presque entièrement.

Un choeur de jeunes elfes accompagnait sa musique. Et parmi elles, la voix la plus mélodieuse était celle d'Anairë, la femme de Fingolfin. Et Anairë regardait Eärwen avec adoration...

 


End file.
